Big Brother: 797 (Darkk est)
Big Brother: 797 is the third season of Darkk_est's fanon. Twists * 797: Each number in the season's title represents a element or twist in the season. Additionally, the season revolves around these numbers. ** 7 Houseguests: There are only 7 Houseguests in the Main House at any given time. *** All Female Start: The game started with female contestants only, this will lose signifance as more male Houseguests join overtime. *** Second House: Male Houseguests resided in a separate house called "The Other House" before joining the woman in the main house. *** One in, One out: After an eviction in the Main House, somebody from the Other House would then join the Main House. *** Intruders: At the start of week 3, four new contestants moved into the Other House, vying for the same Houseguest title as the other people in the Other House. *** Triple Eviction: A Triple Eviction occurred on the fifth week. ** 9 Celebrities & 9 Weeks: At the start of Week 6 it was revealed the the 4 remaining Houseguests would leave the House temporarily, and 9 Celebrities would enter for a chance to win the same prize. It was also revealed that the game would only last 9 weeks, shorter than the last two seasons. *** Double Evictions: During the Celebrity phase, the HOH nominated three people for eviction and two where evicted each week, similar to the second phase of a triple eviction. ** The Big 7: The Final 3 Celebrity Houseguests, and the Final 4 Regular Houseguests would make up "The Big 7" and would compete against each other for the prize. *** Hijacker Competition: The Hijacker competition from the previous season returned as a "fan-favorite" twist. * Early Houseguests: Two Houseguests entered during Week 9, however; they weren't entering the game, but rather Houseguests for the next season, they were also announced to be members of the jury. * Hit the Road: * Unsequestered Jury: Like the first season, the jury was unsequestered. Houseguests Civilians The Other House Un-Selected Candidates Celebrities The Big 7 Early Houseguest Residents Voting History } ! | Elyn | | | | Bella | | | Frances | | Renate | | | |- ! ! | | Jennah-Marlene | | | | | | | | | | | }} |- ! ! | colspan="6" | Not in House | Martin | | | | Jarrad | | | | |- ! ! | colspan="6" | Not in House | | | | | | | | | |- ! ! | colspan="6" | Not in House | Martin | Frances | | Vetoed Bribri | Jarrad | | | |- ! ! | | | | | | | | Bribri | | | |- ! ! | | Jennah-Marlene | Vetoed Molly | Freddo | Bella | Sami | | | | |- ! | colspan="10" | Not in House | | | |- ! | colspan="10" | Not in House | | | |- ! ! | colspan="6" | Not in House | Martin | | | |- ! ! | colspan="6" | Not in House | | Frances | | |- ! ! | colspan="6" | Not in House | Charleta | | |- ! ! | colspan="6" | Not in House | | | |- ! ! | colspan="6" | Not in House | | |- ! ! | colspan="6" | Not in House | | |- ! ! | | | | | |- ! ! | Elyn | Sami | Molly | Freddo | Jarrad | | |- ! ! | colspan="3" | Not in House | }} | | |- ! ! | | | |- ! ! | colspan="3" | Not in House | | | |- ! ! | colspan="3" | Not in House | | | |- ! ! | | | | |- ! ! | colspan="3" | Not in House | | |- ! ! | Elyna | | | |- ! ! | | | |- ! ! | | | |- ! ! | | |} The Other House History } |- ! Bella | colspan="2" | Not in House | | |- ! Eric | colspan="2" | Not in House | | |- ! Justine | colspan="2" | Not in House | | |- ! Marlon | | | | |- ! Pierre | colspan="2" | Not in House | | |- ! Kiann | | | |} Weekly Summary Week 1 The Other House Week 2 Week 3 Week 4 The Other House Week 5 Round 1 Round 2 Week 6 Round 1 Round 2 Week 7 Round 1 Round 2 Week 8 Round 1 Round 2 Week 9 Round 1 Round 2 Finale The Jury